A generic vehicle seat is disclosed in WO 2012/084116 A1. The vehicle seat comprises a longitudinal adjuster with two rail pairs, with in each case two seat rails which are displaceable relative to one another, namely an upper rail and a lower rail which mutually encompass one another. The upper rail is able to be displaced relative to the lower rail within a comfort adjustment region and also into an easy entry region. A locking device is provided for locking the upper rail to the lower rail in a position within the comfort adjustment region.
For limiting the comfort adjustment region an end stop element with a movable stop surface is provided on the upper rail, the stop surface cooperating with an end stop arranged on the lower rail. For displacement of the lower rail out of the comfort adjustment region into the easy entry region, the end stop element is able to be shifted away from the movable stop surface.
A generic vehicle seat is also disclosed in US 2012/0168595 A1, the vehicle seat comprising a lower rail with an end stop and an upper rail with a stop element. The stop element and the end stop in this case limit a comfort adjustment region. The stop element is able to be shifted away by pivoting about an axis, whereby the upper rail is able to be displaced beyond the comfort adjustment region into an easy entry region.
A vehicle seat is disclosed in DE 10 2004 049 404 A1 which is able to be adjusted in a comfort adjustment region and in an easy entry region. In this case a cam is attached to the upper rail, the cam cooperating with a stop strip fixed to the lower rail for limiting the comfort adjustment region.
A vehicle seat is disclosed in DE 10 2011 011 766 A1 which is able to be adjusted in a comfort adjustment region and in an easy entry region. In this case, the comfort adjustment region is limited by means of a stop which is able to be shifted away.